A Very Half-Blood Easter
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Can be seen as sequel to "A Very Half-Blood Valentine". Future fic - Nico wants to relax on Easter and enjoy his boyfriend. Annabeth wants to throw an Easter egg hunt for the kids. Percy wants to help. And somewhere in between, Leo demands some attention too. Complications ensue. Nico/Percy slash


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || A Very Half-Blood Easter || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Very Half-Blood Easter – Nico's Easter Bunny

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, dress-up, mpreg, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Own Character: Sedanur Aykan

Summary: Annabeth and Rachel designed a perfect Easter egg hunt for the children of New Athens and Nico really thinks he has better things to do than that. But when Percy Jackson, only dressed in bunny ears and with a cottontail attached to a fairly sized butt-plug, then how is he supposed to say no? First egg hunt with friends, then ravishing his lover.

This one follows after "A Very Half-Blood Carnival", being the fourth of my holiday-themed series!

**A Very Half-Blood Easter**

_Nico's Easter Bunny_

"-And then I want flowers. Lots and lots and lots of flowers!"

"At the beach?"

"Why not?"

"I was just thinking... I don't know, it sounds weird."

"Says the one who wants to get married on a Volcano."

"It's a fantasy, okay? Leave me be. It's not going to happen anyway."

Percy giggled and nodded in agreement. "Certainly not with Frank. Just because he's used to your fire by now, you can't expect him to get married on top of a Volcano."

Leo hummed with a pout and leaned against Percy, his legs pulled up against his chest with his arms wrapped around his knees. The son of Poseidon smiled slightly and wrapped one arm around Leo's shoulders, ruffling the black curls.

"So. No Volcano. What's your second choice?", asked the Sea Prince softly.

"I don't know", shrugged Leo with a thoughtful expression of his face. "A park? The Persephone Park in New Athens is beautiful. And I guess Persephone would appreciate it."

"Oh!", yelped Percy with sparkling eyes, nodding hastily. "Yes! That's a wonderful idea!"

"I know!", grinned the son of Hephaestus broadly. "Oh! You know what? Once you're married to Nico and I'm married to Hazel, we're brothers-in-law!"

"You're right!", giggled the Sea Prince, nudging the younger demi-god. "Say, when do you want to get married? I mean, the baby doesn't show very much yet..."

"No", mumbled Leo and shook his head. "I don't want the wedding before the baby is born. I mean, I don't want her or him looking through our family album and wondering why I was pregnant when we got married... I don't want my children to think that their parents only got married because I was pregnant, you know?"

"So... After the birth then, mh? An autumn wedding?", hummed Percy intrigued.

"No", chuckled Leo once more. "I want a spring wedding. And I don't want to get married right after the birth. I mean, you can't leave a newborn on it's own so you can ride into the sunset for your honeymoon. So I figured it would be better to wait a couple of months after the birth. You know, once the baby has the right age that I'd feel comfortable enough leaving it in the care of someone else... Like, I don't know, your parents since they'll be the closest thing to grandparents it'll get."

The son of Poseidon refrained from saying anything against that notion, because really, why should he? His mother and stepfather had such an open-door policy for Percy's friends, which most of them due to their own dead mortal parents mostly accepted with great gratitude.

"Spring, eh?", grinned Percy lopsided, before he frowned for a moment and then yelped with sparkling eyes, jumping Leo. "Oh my gods, that's perfect!"

"What...?", blinked the fire-bender confused.

"Well, I'll be finished with my Bachelor next spring and since Nico and I want to wait with the wedding until I'm finished with university, we are going to get married in spring too! And since your wedding and our wedding will have like all the same guests and will be around the same time, we could just put them together and have a double wedding!", rambled Percy excited.

"You mean like... Ah!", yelped Leo just as excited.

The two of them jumped off the couch and started to hop around, suddenly rambling both at the same time in very loud and excited voices. This drew the attention of their partners to them. Nico, standing at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his right hand, raised one eyebrow curiously, his sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank were sitting opposite of him and turned around to stare at the two Greeks just as curiously.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?", whispered Hazel confused.

Nico only got to open his mouth to reply that no, he had no idea and he also had no intentions of going up there and asking the two ADHD squirrels. But before he even got a single word out, he had a broadly grinning Sea Prince hanging off his neck. Still wondering how Percy had managed to get from the living room to the kitchen so fast, he blinked down at his fiance.

"We'll have a double wedding!", exclaimed Percy and kissed Nico's cheek. "You and me and Leo and Frank and Hazel! Oh, and Leo and I decided that we'll get married in May! In the Persephone Park! Now we'll have to go and pick the flowers! Love you!"

He had never heard his lover talk that fast before. Nodding a bit dumbfounded, he watched how Percy dashed off back to Leo's side again and the two started to compete in speed once more. Nico wondered briefly how or if they even understood what the other was saying and if that even mattered. Lifting his cup once more to his lips, he just wanted to take another sip of the dark brew as he noticed the frown on his sister's face and the way she opened her mouth. Even without the coffee in his veins did he know what danger this meant. Wide-eyed he put the cup down and leaned over to press the palm of his hand over her lips.

"_No_", hissed the son of Hades. "Just. No."

"But you don't even know what she wanted to say", grunted Frank displeased and stared.

Anyone else and he would have dislodged the hand from his girlfriend's lips, but seeing as this was her brother and _Nico_, he refrained from doing so, instead stared at him confused. The Ghost Prince gave them both a dark, foreboding glare, the giggling and babbling of their submissives a pleasant background noise as he leaned in some more to whisper to the couple.

"She wanted to _disagree_", glared the son of Hades, spitting the word out as if it was toxic.

"Well, I'm the bride, ain't I?", snorted his sister as she freed herself from her big brother. "And Frank's the groom. Shouldn't we have a say in when and where the wedding is too."

"See?!", hissed Nico wide-eyed, as if it explained everything. "See!"

"I... don't see...", muttered Frank confused.

"Okay", sighed Nico in defeat and took a deep and calming breath. "The first and most important rule is: No. You don't have a say in this. You're the bride? Hah. _He_ is the bride. I know enough about your life behind the bedroom door – more than is healthy for your brother to know, by the way. You're just the ones that can be lucky to have him. But this is going to be his day, so he'll do the planning. You. Do. Not. Disagree. With. The. Bride. Period. Is that understood?"

Frank and Hazel frowned and exchanged a look of contemplation, both thinking of all the things they had already done with their firebug and how they actually had suggested for him to wear the wedding dress right from the beginning. And thinking about it, Hazel came to the conclusion that she was not very keen to put up a fight with caterers and flowers and dresses.

"Your arguments are strong", nodded the son of Mars slowly.

"Oh, really now?", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. "I've been engaged to Percy for two months now. You should have seen how he nearly ripped my head off when I suggested we could get married in the underworld. I had to sleep on the couch. For a whole month. And Clarisse, Piper, Annabeth and Rachel kept giving me the evil eye as if I had suggested we could move to Timbuktu and never return. Besides, the two of you have it even worse."

"Really?", frowned Hazel confused. "Why?"

Her brother gave her an 'are you retarded?' look and shook his head. "I have to spell everything out for the two of you, don't I? You don't disagree with a pregnant woman. And if you cling to your life even the least bit, you certainly do not disagree with a pregnant boy. _Especially_ not when said boy is carrying your child. Even more especially so if he's carrying your firstborn. I mean, seriously, guys? _Whatever_ it is he wants, you will agree. If he wants black forest cake with pickles, you'll get him just that. If he wants to paint the walls in your house pink with unicorns... you wait a day and if he still wants it, you'll do it. If not, lucky you. Clever you for waiting, because his mood and thus his taste will change more often than you change sex positions. You don't upset the mother of your child while he's pregnant with said child. You get that?"

"Maybe I should take notes on this...", muttered Frank thoughtful. "You know an awful lot."

"About certain things? Yes", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. "I'm engaged to the so far only known boy who can get pregnant. At least that was the case until you decided to know your lover boy up. So yes, I did my researches."

"Love?", called Percy from the living room, catching Nico's attention.

Without missing a beat, the Ghost Prince turned away from the couple to look over into their dark blue and black living room, where Percy and Nico were sitting next to each other on the black leather couches in front of their flat-screen. The Sea Prince was giving him those big, sea-green eyes and that pout that always made Nico want to either kiss Percy or press his face into his crotch so the Sea Prince could put those pretty lips to good use.

"What, amore?", asked the son of Hades attentively.

"Do we have vanilla pudding? And hot peppers? Leo's hungry", hummed the Sea Prince. "And that actually sounds kind of good so I'd want some too..."

"We'll go and buy some", chuckled Nico softly and grabbed his keys.

Hazel made a face and frowned in the general direction of the living room. "And you're _sure_ you haven't knocked Percy up yet? How can he eat that stuff! I have trouble not throwing up most of the time when Leo wants something..."

"Percy has an iron stomach", shrugged Nico casually. "We should get blue berries for dessert. We'll be back in a bit! Be good, you two."

"Yeah, right. 'Good', of course", called Percy after them with a grin and waved.

"You really have trained him well", marveled Leo doe-eyed.

"Oh please", snorted the Sea Prince and rolled his eyes. "As if Frank and Hazel don't ask how high when you say jump too."

The two could hear the door closing behind their dominants. Leo giggled slightly and stretched.

"And what are we going to do while they're gone?", asked the fire-bender with a frown.

"We could make out?", laughed Percy with a shrug and a half-grin.

"No. Better safe that for later when they're back", snorted Leo and rolled his eyes. "Seriously."

"Watch a movie?", shrugged the Sea Prince. "Or continue the wedding planning? Just not, you know, the cake or food part of it."

"Yeah. Not talking about food until I had lunch", agreed the son of Hephaestus. "Movie? I mean, we shouldn't rush the whole wedding-thing... We have months to go. Over a year even."

"You're right", nodded the Sea Prince. "It's just so..."

"Exciting?", grinned Leo knowingly and nodded. "Yeah. Still, I want the best, so no rushing it."

"The best is expensive though", warned Percy with a frown.

"We're getting married to the kids whose father is the freaking god of wealth and money and stuff!", snorted the Latino and shook his head. "You're not seriously looking at the price tags when it comes to the most important day in our lives, are you?!"

"I don't feel good letting them pay", mumbled the Sea Prince with a shrug.

"Then why are you dating a child of the underworld?", grinned Leo and poked him. "I mean, seriously, Hazel spoils me _all the time_. The amazing workshop they build in our basement? The freaking awesome tools she got me! ...Uh, both, the ones for the workshop and the ones for bed..."

"I know", laughed the son of Poseidon softly. "Nico tries that too, mostly with uh... limited editions of _Doctor Who_ franchise. He got me the 50th anniversary monopoly game! But that doesn't change that it makes me feel bad. I mean, my mom has worked hard, very hard, for everything we ever had. I don't want to be the pretty thing hanging off my husband's arm, snapping my fingers and getting everything I want on a silver plate. I want to earn my own money too and pay my fair share. It's why I study and why I work for Clarisse. You know how often Nico already offered me to pay my student fees when I came home late and exhausted from work? But I like working there, training the kids and everything."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", snorted Leo disinterested and waved his hands dismissively. "But this is our _wedding_. You will suck your stupid pride up so I can get my Disney dream wedding, you hear me?! Because unlike you, I thoroughly enjoy finally getting spoiled!"

Percy's eyes softened. He could see it in Leo's eyes, how he remembered his time on the run whenever he managed to get away from an orphanage or foster family that treated him less than well. He too remembered how it had been, living on the streets for months back when Lady Hera had stolen his memories. It had been rough enough for him, he wouldn't want to picture how a child must have felt.

"Okay. Disney dream wedding", nodded the Sea Prince with a grin. "Now! Movie?"

"It's _Easter_. I want an Easter movie. I want _Rise of the Guardians_", declared Leo. "I want Jack."

"Don't let Frank and Hazel hear that", giggled Percy before frowning. "I don't have it yet."

"What?", blinked the Latino stunned. "But... But... It's like out for ages now and you still don't have it on DVD? Why?"

"No... money...", shrugged Percy and bit his lips, blushing slightly. "I kind of got carried away buying presents for everyone for Easter and when I got to the point of buying the DVD... I had nothing left..."

"See?", huffed Leo with a pout. "That's what happens when you don't let your dom spoil you! Poor, innocent little firebugs can't watch their favorite movie!"

"Innocent, yeah right", giggled the Sea Prince, poking Leo's slightly bulged stomach.

"Oh, you're one to talk!", yelped Leo and blushed brightly. "Just because Nico hasn't knocked you up yet! You're _way_ worse than me!"

"How about we watch something involving Johnny Depp instead?", offered Percy to change the top as he felt a dark blush spreading over his cheeks. "Johnny Depp is always good."

"Oh yeah. Yes, please", nodded the son of Hephaestus satisfied. "_Alice in Wonderland_? I think he was adorable as the mad hatter!"

"Okay. But first... hot chocolate!"

Percy grinned broadly and walked over to the kitchen to get everything ready for some hot chocolate. Setting two cups onto the counter, he frowned over at Leo. The fire-bender had a sulking expression attached to his face the moment he thought Percy wasn't watching.

"What's the matter?", asked the son of Poseidon confused.

"Nothing, really", sighed Leo with a shrug and stood to follow his friend, knowing he had been discovered. "I don't know."

Once he reached the open kitchen, he pulled a chair up to the counter and folded his arms on its top to rest his head on them. The way he was looking up at Percy from between his curls reminded the Sea Prince way too much of a kicked puppy.

"What's up, Valdez?", pressed the son of Poseidon more urgently, pouring a good amount of chocolate and honey into the cups. "You're making that face again. You know, the one I forbade you to make around here. So, what's the problem?"

"You may not have noticed it yet, but... ever since we found out about sparky..."

"Sparky?", interrupted Percy with one raised eyebrow.

Leo blushed slightly. "It's what we call the baby. Like the spark that causes the fire, you know? Anyway, since we learned about _the baby_, they kind of... never let me out of sight. I mean, really not even once. They only leave once they can be sure that you are around me."

"They're worried?", offered Percy with a casual shrug and added milk to their cups.

"Yeah right", snorted Leo and averted his eyes. "It's like they think I'll mess this up..."

"Mh?", grunted the Sea Prince confused and got two spoons for them.

"It's clear that they don't trust me with the baby!", exclaimed the fire-bender frustrated. "I mean, I haven't even been allowed to leave the house to get a freaking salad at Katie's without them shadowing me! As if I'd go and do something ridiculously stupid right away and lose the baby!"

His arms were wrapped around his midsection in protection and he was biting his lower lip. Percy stared at him ridiculed for a moment before shoving one cup into his direction.

"Here. Drink. I'll be right back", ordered the son of Poseidon and grabbed his own keys from the key board at the wall behind him. "Be good and don't burn the house down, yes?"

Leo frowned from the cups of chocolate at the Sea Prince and back, watching a bit helplessly as his friend left the apartment. Percy had a fierce glare burning in his sea-green eyes as he closed the door behind himself, not without first grabbing his jacket on the way out. Putting the blue leather jacket on, he made his way over to the next grocery shop. The temperatures were still pretty low, but he was grateful enough that it wasn't snowing again. Still, only a few people were around at this time and climate. Though two of those still spotted him and ran up to him.

"Percy! Wait up, where are you going?", called a voice he knew all too well.

"Annie, as much as I'm happy to see you, I really don't have the time now", sighed Percy.

He got nearly suffocated in the hug from his best friend. Annabeth had a broad and happy smile on her lips, as had her girlfriend slightly behind her. There was a slightly amused scold on the blonde's face. Regardless of him earlier irritation, his mind eased upon seeing his best friend. She had matured so much since the war, in her blazer and with the light make-up and the bun, she looked all the serious mayor she was.

"We haven't actually gotten the chance to talk in the past few weeks. You're spending so much time with Leo that I'm actually surprised I don't have a sulking, jealous son of Hades at my hands", chuckled Annabeth good-natured. "But it's good I got to catch you today."

"Why?", asked Percy a bit confused.

"Because my wonderful girlfriend and your former roommate", interrupted Piper, wrapping her arms around Annabeth and resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Have spend weeks and weeks on planning an Easter egg hunt for the youngest demi-gods around. And we could use some more help with the supervising. You know how dangerous it can get to put many demi-gods together, especially when they're young and in some kind of competition. Since you and your lover-boy are the toughest demi-gods we have around, you certainly want to help us, right?"

Percy blinked with crossed eyes, very concentrated. "Sure. I mean, helping the kids? Of course! Yeah. I'll talk to Nico, we'll be there. When? Where?"

"The Persephone Park, around... three-ish? If you can make it? We'll be heading there right away", grinned Annabeth broadly. "That's so sweet of you!"

"Say, why were you in a hurry earlier?", asked Piper curiously.

"Oh!", yelped Percy wide-eyed. "Right. Don't distract me with your Easter plans! I have to hunt my future sister-in-law and brother-in-law down!"

"Huh? Why?", blinked the daughter of Athena confused.

"Talk to you later! Got to hurry before they get out of the shop again!", called Percy over his shoulder as he ran off, leaving the two girls behind.

He really had to hurry before Frank, Hazel and Nico got back to their home, because Percy knew that their firebug would not want for him to talk to Frank and Hazel about this. The Sea Prince knew of Leo's quite irrational fear to be left alone again. Percy was panting slightly as he reached Pollux' Bio Grocery Shop, the place where the best wine of the city came from. And also most other things vegetable and fruit. Exactly that was the moment his Ghost Prince and the two Romans came out of the shop, Nico having a bag in one hand, talking to his sister. The son of Hades stopped mid-sentence and turned to look at him surprised.

"Hey, amore, what are you doing here?", asked Nico softly, wrapping his free arm around Percy's waist to pull him into a kiss. "I bought blueberries and raspberries for dessert?"

"Thanks", grinned the son of Poseidon against his fiance's lips.

"What are you doing here? Where's Leo? Did you leave him alone?!", asked Hazel rushed.

"You!", growled Percy with a dark glare and turned to the couple.

Frank and Hazel jumped slightly surprised. They were not used to receiving that glare. Still, it nagged enough on the son of Mars to frown at his friend and take a step forward.

"Why did you leave Leo alone?", asked Frank with a glare of his own.

"You two are _idiots_!", grunted the Sea Prince and would probably have lunged at them if not for the strong arms of his Ghost Prince tightly wrapped around his waist. "You make Leo feel bad!"

"What?", blurted both Hazel and Frank out in complete surprise.

"You!", growled Percy, pointing an accusing finger at them, feeling Nico's arms tighten around his waist. "You make him feel as if he's a bad mom! And the baby is not even born yet!"

"What do you mean?", blinked Hazel confused and tilted her head.

"He just told me that you guys don't ever let him out of your sight ever since you learned about the pregnancy and that makes him feel as if you guys don't trust him with the baby!", blurted Percy out.

"That's ridiculous!", huffed Frank and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not!", snorted the Sea Prince with sharp eyes. "You know him. You should know him best. He thinks you don't let him out of sight because you think he'll mess it up, that he's not good enough to be a mom! You two, you're supposed to make him feel good and safe, you hear me?! You'll go back to our house now and take your fiance with you and then you'll get back to your own home and you'll take care of him and allow him to freaking walk around without you stalking him!"

Frank and Hazel gulped and exchanged another glance, unsure what to do now. Without another word, they bolted off toward the house to do as Percy had said. The Sea Prince nodded pleased and leaned back against his Ghost Prince, feeling the rumbling of Nico's chuckle.

"You won't be like your sister, right?", asked Percy with a frown, staring over his shoulder, but instead of receiving an answer, he got a tender kiss. "You _are_ going to be like your sister..."

"Not out of spite or because I wouldn't trust you with our child", murmured Nico softly, nibbling Percy's neck, his hands resting kind of automatically on Percy's stomach as they always did when talking or thinking about this topic. "And you know that that's not the reason Frank and Hazel do what they do either. It's just that... you'd always be able to protect our baby, because you'd carry it, but I... I wouldn't know what to do, how to help, how to protect both of you. The same goes for Frank and Hazel. They just want to make sure Leo and the baby are alright, but they don't know how. They try to be close, to be there, but they just never will have the same level of closeness to their baby as Leo has at the moment and they try to make up for it by being around all the time and watching him."

"I think I can accept that", nodded Percy slowly. "Let's go home and see if they're already gone."

"You really think they'll leave our house ever again?", snorted Nico as they started walking. "I mean, I feel as if I've seen them every single day since they discovered the pregnancy."

The Sea Prince bit his lips and refrained from telling his lover that the three of them had been crashing on their sleeping couch in the office for the last three weeks now. The fact that Nico had not noticed this worried Percy quite a bit. He knew his lover was stressed and very busy planning his soon-to-be-started business.

"If we get our home to ourselves again, we could... you know...", whispered Nico with a smirk.

"Oh! I just told Annabeth we'd help watch the kids on the Easter egg hunt!", grinned Percy sheepishly and turned to look at the giant clock on their city hall. "Which means we kind of have about half an hour left before we're supposed to be there."

"Sure. One day I finally get off and we happen to get our apartment to ourselves again and you make us watch kids searching eggs?", groaned the Ghost Prince slightly annoyed.

"Think about it differently", murmured the son of Poseidon with a sly grin, resting his hands on top of Nico's. "The more help this little festivity gets, the higher are the chances that it'll become a valid tradition. One we will get to attend with our own children one day."

"You're _so_ cheap, Jackson", grunted Nico with a dark glare. "That's such a low blow."

"I know!", chimed Percy wickedly and broke free, intertwining their fingers and pulling the taller boy along. "Come on now, we have eggs to hunt and miniature demi-gods to watch!"

/break\

An hour later had a halfway amused Nico standing next to a very annoyed augur, which kind of was the reason why the son of Hades was amused to begin with. Half an hour ago had Octavian and his apprentice arriving, the little girl very eager to hunt eggs and screaming around about the Easter Kangaroo, though Nico had no intentions of inquiring.

"You're growing soft, Simmons", commented the Ghost Prince with a smirk.

"Shut up, di Angelo", warned the augur irritated, his sky-blue eyes still intensely watching the young, blonde girl that ran around with a smile. "She will take over for me to become the augur one day. It's my responsibility to take care of her."

"I would have never figured that would include going on an Easter egg hunt, or dressing up as some fictional character for carnival", snickered Nico, shoving his hands into his aviator jacket.

"Comparing you now with the you I first met back when you brought your sister to Camp Jupiter, you have changed quite a lot yourself. Growing soft because of the alluring backside of a certain Sea Prince", remarked the blonde Brit, leering at said alluring backside.

The son of Poseidon sat in front of Sedanur Aykan, the future augur of Camp Jupiter, and helped the little girl in her search. Nico growled possessively and turned to glare at Octavian, yet the Roman merely chuckled amused at that and raised one eyebrow.

"Territorial much, huh?", smirked the blonde. "I noticed the ring. You popped the question."

"Yes", grunted Nico, as answer to it all. "So I would appreciate it if you'd stop undressing my fiance with your eyes, or I may be forced to rib you apart. Are we clear?"

"Boys! Are you two playing nice, yes?", exclaimed a cheerful voice.

Both males groaned slightly annoyed as the grinning redhead rested one hand on each their shoulders. Nico bit his tongue to keep from saying anything ill-spirited in her presence, knowing that the Oracle of Delphi and the augur of New Rome got along quite well ever since they had clashed due to their jobs. These days, they were practically best friends and somehow raising Sedanur together – since the Brit had miserably failed at first when it came to taking care of a little girl and the female touch was very much appreciated.

"I don't like the way he stares at what is _mine_", huffed Nico with a very manly pout.

"Be glad I'm only staring", snorted the blonde with a sardonic smirk. "I would have him bend over within a minute. And I would have him whimpering and begging for more in even less time."

"Rachel, either you shut him up or I'll break his nose in front of all those children", growled Nico.

"Percy!", called Rachel loudly.

The Sea Prince looked up from where he had his head in a bush, smiling curiously up at his former roommate. He took the little basket in one hand and Sedanur's hand in his other, leading the little girl back to her guardians. Once they reached the three adults, he gave the basket to the girl.

"Uncle Tavy, Auntie Rach, look how many eggs uncle Percy and I have found!", exclaimed the girl.

"Great, Danny", grinned Rachel and leaned down to ruffle her hair.

"Hey, love. Have you been having a good conversation?", smiled Percy and kissed Nico.

"Wonderful", muttered the son of Hades with a strained smile. "Can we go now?"

"Piper required your help", grinned the Sea Prince. "See you later, love."

The half-Italian groaned and huffed, but still obeyed. Percy smirked as he watched his fiance's retreating back. He really had his Ghost Prince wrapped around his little finger. The snickering coming from next to him told him that he was not the only one aware of that fact. Turning a bit, he stared at Rachel. Ever since she had moved out of what had been their apartment, he had scarcely seen her. She had taken to living at camp again, for the time being residing in the Big House. He had briefly wondered why not taking an own place in New Athens, but he had never questioned her decision. Perhaps she didn't like watching all those happy couples all the time, even though she was fine with her eternal virginity deal, it must still sting somehow to see everyone she knew in happy relationships while she would never experience such bliss.

"How are you doing, Rach?", asked Percy softly and hugged her tightly.

"Good. Spending most my time in New Rome to help this completely helpless case over there."

She gave Octavian a pointed look and the blonde glared, yet refrained from saying anything considering that he indeed was quite helpless without her when it came to Sedanur. The little girl was still standing in front of him demandingly. He patted her head slowly.

"You did good, Sedanur", praised the blonde with a strained smile. "Say, Perseus, how are things with di Angelo? I noticed the metaphorical collar he put around you."

"You mean my engagement ring?", chuckled Percy amused. "Yeah. We're getting married in May. So don't plan on taking a sabbath month or anything then."

"You want _me_ on your wedding?", grunted the augur and blinked surprised.

"Danny, go and look for some more eggs", ushered Rachel, patting her back.

"But I want to go with uncle Percy", pouted Danny.

The young daughter of Apollo turned wide, begging sky-blue eyes on the three adults until Percy leaned down and smiled at her. "I'll come and catch up with you in a minute, okay?"

"Okay!", exclaimed the blonde child cheerfully and bolted off.

Percy chuckled and stood, stretching a bit. "Of course I'd like for you to attend our wedding. The augur is the closest thing our society has to a priest, eh?"

"You... expect me to marry the two of you?", stuttered the augur displeased.

"Oh no", laughed Percy and for a split second, relief washed over the augur, just to be stomped again. "You'll marry me and Nico _and_ Frank, Hazel and Leo."

"Rachel, as pleasant as he is to the eye, I will strangle him if he's serious", warned Octavian.

"P—Pleasant to the eye?", stuttered Percy and blushed slightly.

"He's _very_ oblivious, isn't he?", snorted the augur and stared at his Greek counterpart. "How did di Angelo manage to get him? Did he just bend him over and fuck him until he noticed?"

"Surprisingly enough, it was Percy who kissed Nico first", replied Rachel.

"I am here! Stop talking as if I'm not here!", huffed the son of Poseidon with a pout.

"Aw, but it's so easy and you're always so adorable!", grinned the redhead and patted his head.

Percy pouted and frowned. Maybe coming here truly wasn't all the best idea.

/break\

"Will you two finally shut up?", huffed Annabeth with a pout.

She stood there, with her arms crossed, observing the back and forth between her girlfriend and Nico. For over half an hour had the two been talking about their future business and she was feeling left out. Not that she wasn't glad. Percy was her best friend, the two of them were inseparable, but Piper and Nico had never really gotten along at the beginning, mostly because of the whole Nico's-secret-about-knowing-of-Camp-Jupiter thing. But now that the two of them – together with Lou – were starting their own business, they were spending more time together and also started to get along way better. So yes, Annabeth was grateful that her girlfriend and Percy's boyfriend were finally getting along. Still, she did not like that Piper spend more time with Lou and Nico than she did with Annabeth these days.

"Sorry, Annie", smiled the daughter of Aphrodite sheepishly and leaned down to kiss Annabeth.

"How about I leave the two of you alone", smirked Nico amused and turned to look around the park and find his fiance. "I'd prefer to go and leave with my Sea Prince."

Though all he found were Octavian, Rachel and Sedanur. No trace of his beloved boyfriend.

"That could be hard", hummed Piper thoughtful, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"How so?", grunted the Ghost Prince with a frown.

"I've seen him leave about... twenty minutes ago?", shrugged the native American with a sly grin, her chin resting on the blonde head of the daughter of Athena. "And he hasn't returned."

Nico frowned and blinked. "Excuse me. I'll leave this little festivity. And find my fiance."

With that, he ran up to the oracle, the augur and the augur junior to ask where his lover had gone to, not even looking back at the couple, knowing fully well that the two of them would certainly find themselves quite busy without him.

"Rach!", called the son of Hades and waved slightly. "Have you seen Perce?"

The way the Oracle of Delphi was grinning at him told him that something was up. "He left and said something about having to hide a chocolate bunny for you before you return."

"Well, I better leave too. Have to find that", hummed Nico with a slight frown. "See you."

He absentmindedly waved them, not paying any mind to Octavian as he practically sprinted back to their apartment. He had not known that Percy had a present for him, though then again, he should have known. This was Percy, after all. A broad grin spread over his lips at the thought of finally getting some alone-time with Percy. Hopefully, at least.

It took agonizingly long to get back to their apartment and he nearly lost his key as he fumbled with the lock. Wow. He really hadn't had much sex these days, he wouldn't have thought it'd get him that nervous. _Hopefully_ him and Percy really would finally be alone now!

"Percy! I'm home!", announced Nico loudly and cursed himself for sounding so excited. "Perce? Where are you? Rach said you already left earlier. Perce? Seriously, Perseus, where are you?"

Not even upon his proper first name did the Sea Prince show his face, which made Nico frown. Normally he would have an angry son of Poseidon in his personal space by now. Frowning a little worried, he left to look around for his fiance. Not in the living room. Neither in the kitchen. Bathroom was clear too. The... office... Why was the sleeping couch pulled out and prepared with pillows and blankets and looking so used? Still, no Percy here. He finally reached the bedroom.

"There you are!", grunted Percy with a slight pout. "I started thinking you won't come."

"I... guess I found my chocolate bunny...?", mumbled Nico and licked his lips eagerly.

The son of Poseidon gave him a bright and broad grin. Nico gave him a much appreciating once-over. Percy was kneeling on the bed, naked. Well, not completely naked. He had two fake black bunny-ears attached to his head and a fluffy cottontail sticking out of his beautiful butt, most likely attached to a butt-plug. Running down that luscious body was chocolate sauce.

"You know, I'll get a stomach ache tomorrow because of you", hummed Percy with a slight glare. "I had anticipated you like five minutes after me. But it seems Piper is so good at distracting you that you don't even notice the retreating rear of your boyfriend, thank you very much. So I've been constantly busy eating the chocolate sauce off myself. Be glad you're here before it's empty."

"Very glad", nodded the son of Hades and licked his lips again. "So..."

"Lick the chocolate off and do with your Easter bunny _whatever_ you want", grinned Percy.

"Much better than any Lindt or Milka bunny", purred Nico and crawled onto the bed.

"Aw, now you're making me feel all flustered and special", giggled the Sea Prince amused.

The son of Hades chuckled and pushed Percy down onto the bed, pinning his wrists over his head as he started licking down the trail of chocolate, starting at the collar line, over the chest and the rosy nipples, which earned him a needy whimper, down the dips of abs and the navel, until he reached the prize. Percy's already quite excited member. Licking up and down the shaft, he emitted all those whiny little sounds he loved so much from his fiance. While he busied his mouth with his lover's dick, he moved his fingers to prepare Percy, though he found the expected tightness occupied just as he had thought. Smirking around the hardness between his lips, he started to play with the plug, twisting it, pulling it out some to thrust it back in.

"N—Nico!", moaned Percy and arched his back as much as possible, the doubled pleasure of his fiance teasing him and sucking him being too much. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh go—ods!"

He came hard into his lover's mouth. The Ghost Prince smirked as he popped the slowly softening member out of his mouth and licked his lips. Humming pleased upon seeing the thoroughly fucked look on his Sea Prince's face, he pulled the plug out of Percy's twitching hole, making the son of Poseidon whimper wantonly. Half-lid, lust-clouded sea-green eyes stared at him expectantly.

"You better hurry up and fuck me, or I'll take that back", muttered Percy, fixing his toy.

"You're _so_ needy", chuckled Nico and leaned up to kiss the Sea Prince.

Percy grunted into the kiss, yet he still fiercely returned it, his fingers ridding the Ghost Prince of his clothes in such a fast and cunning manner that all Nico could do was blink surprised as they parted. The son of Poseidon had the decency to blush brightly and bite his lower lip.

"Don't judge. We haven't had the time to sleep with each other in _ages_", pouted the Sea Prince.

"Like I said, _so_ needy", smirked the son of Hades and positioned himself at the eagerly twitching entrance. "That's one of the reasons I love you so much, amore."

"Because you're just as horny", huffed Percy and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck.

He pulled the taller boy closer into a hot, passionate kiss, closer until he could feel his lover's cock at his entrance. He moaned into the kiss and bit Nico's lower lip hard, silently ordering him to finally get some fucking done. The son of Hades grunted at that, yet he finally obeyed, thrusting into the tightness in one harsh motion. Percy gasped willingly, bucking his hips, clawing his nails into his lover's shoulders. Nico's fingers dug into Percy's hips in a bruising manner to keep him in place. Even though he wanted to give the older demi-god the chance to adjust, the Sea Prince seemed very determined to just finally have sex.

"Move, please, come on", whimpered Percy, his fingers tangled in Nico's hair.

"My Easter bunny, my decisions", smirked Nico, trailing kisses down the Sea Prince's throat, sucking his neck. "And such a delicious bunny you are."

"D—Don't tease", mewled the son of Poseidon, baring his neck some more to give his lover better access. "Come on, please. The earlier you move, the earlier we're done to get started again."

"Ah. You mean the more fucking we'll get done before someone decides to interrupt us again?", chuckled Nico thoughtful. "A very fine plan. Though you are aware that you won't be walking for the rest of your Easter break, you know that, right?"

"I actually had planned to spend my break right here", chuckled Percy and leaned up to whisper into Nico's ear. "Right here, impaled on your hot cock."

"Best plan ever", agreed the son of Hades and started moving in a harsh rhythm.

Percy beneath him was reduced to a gasping mess after the shortest of time, not having been able to enjoy Nico's cock in way too long. The sensation of finally having the pulsing, hot meat within him again, hitting his prostate over and over again, the Sea Prince just loved it.

"Gods, yes, oh Nico, I missed you so much", moaned Percy.

Nico smiled softly as he looked down at the blissful expression on his fiance's face. He really needed to talk to Lou and Piper about reducing their working hours. It was simply unacceptable to not paint that beautiful expression onto his Sea Prince's face at least once a day. He knew how his lover worked, which angle was best to get the most delicious sounds from Percy, where to touch and where to tease, where to bite and where to suck. One hand wrapped around the Sea Prince's already hard again member, the other busy teasing Percy's rosy nipples. His thrusts were hard and well-placed and his kisses were breathtaking. Until he finally coaxed the second orgasm of the day out of his lover. Screaming Nico's name at the top of his lunges, the Sea Prince came hard. His cum sprayed over both their stomachs, his muscles contracted around Nico's cock. Even though the Ghost Prince tried really hard not to come, yet the feeling of his beloved Sea Prince around him was just too good to deny. Groaning hoarsely, he came, with one last, deep thrust, sealing Percy's lips at the peak of his orgasm.

"Te amo, amore", panted the son of Hades against kiss-swollen lips.

"Love you too", murmured the Sea Prince panting hard.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you're looking so fucked?", smirked Nico.

"I think you mentioned it once or twice", chuckled Percy amused.

"Those blown pupils", murmured the Ghost Prince, placing a soft kiss on Percy's eyelids. "And those tempting rosy cheeks", continued Nico, kissing Percy's cheeks. "And your swollen, nearly crimson lips", grinned the son of Hades, finally sealing the Sea Prince's lips.

"You're perfect", smiled Percy softly. "Just perfect. Whenever I feel down, you manage to make me feel like the most special person on this planet..."

"It's because you are", chuckled Nico, collapsing next to Percy on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around the Sea Prince's waist and pulled him close until Percy was nestled closely against him. The son of Poseidon yawned, curling his hand on Nico's chest.

"I'm sorry", murmured the Sea Prince softly, hiding his face in Nico's chest.

"What for?", frowned the son of Hades confused and tilted his head.

"That I don't have a _proper_ present for you... I feel so cheap! I mean, we have sex plenty of times!", sighed Percy, pursuing his lips. "But... After I saw this perfect bracelet for my mom and then this stupid thing for Annabeth, I thought I'd have enough money, but then I... uh..."

"You what?", chuckled Nico with one raised eyebrow.

"I bought a mobile for Sparky", mumbled Percy and blushed.

"Sparky?", blinked the son of Hades.

"It's what Leo calls the baby as of now", shrugged the Sea Prince. "Anyway, this one was just _perfect_. It had Chinese symbols on golden coins, with dragons that spit fire. You know, fire like Leo and gold like Hazel and the Chinese dragon like Frank... But it was kind of... expensive..."

"You're so cute", laughed Nico and shook his head. "You don't have to buy me anything, Percy. You should know that every second I get to spend with you is enough for me and makes me happy. And having sex with you certainly ranks quite high for me, especially after we've had kind of a forced dry-spell here... Besides, if you spend your money on our niece or nephew, that's fine."

"So you're not mad?", grinned Percy hopefully.

"Of course not", huffed the son of Hades and rolled his eyes. "Though I suppose you're not in any state to go and search for your present, mh?"

The Sea Prince blushed. "I may be a bit out of practice here and you were very... thorough."

"Okay", chuckled Nico and stretched one arm to reach his nightstand and open the drawer. "I didn't get to hide them anyway. You kind of caught me on surprise here."

Wide, attentive sea-green eyes stared at him like a little child on Christmas. Nico feared how their children would turn out since Percy alone was already irresistible, but a miniature version of him? He finally started to understand why Frank and Hazel had been so whiny these days. They already had enough of a hard time trying to say no to Leo.

"Oh my dad, that is not... You're crazy!", yelped Percy and scrambled over to take the presents.

The way those eyes were sparkling was actually already present enough for the Ghost Prince. Percy's heart was racing as his fingers trailed over the cover of _The Art of Rise of the Guardians_.

"I—I thought it was sold out and... _and_ the DVD?", gasped the son of Poseidon.

"I've wanted to give you the DVD for weeks now, but I know that you don't like me spoiling you too much and after I gave you the _Doctor Who_ monopoly a month ago, I figured I'd just wait for Easter so you won't be... hurt in your pride", shrugged Nico with a slight grin. "But I couldn't give you only the DVD and since you're so obsessing over this movie, I thought you may want the artbook too-"

He was interrupted by fierce lips upon his own, nails nearly scrapping his skull and lean legs straddling his hips. Yes, Percy liked the present. Very much so. Nico smirked into the kiss, resting his hands on the Sea Prince's ass and pulling him down slowly until Percy came to lay on top of him. The son of Poseidon sighed heavily and curled himself together on top of the Ghost Prince like a cat, staring at the artbook and the DVD laying beside them.

"You're the most awesome boyfriend ever", grinned Percy broadly.

"I thought if I'd buy you the DVD, we could watch the movie together some time?", smiled Nico softly, running his fingers through the soft raven strands. "Since you seem to love it so much..."

"The absolute most awesome boyfriend ever", corrected the son of Poseidon himself.

"So...", drawled the son of Hades after a little moment of silence, staring out of their bedroom door and right into the office. "Pray tell me why it looks as if someone has been living in there...?"

Percy lifted his gaze to follow the dark eyes. An look of guilt and embarrassment passed through sea-green eyes as he cuddled even closer to Nico, though remaining silent. Nico sighed.

"My sister and her boys have been living here, haven't they?", muttered the son of Hades.

"Sorry for not telling you?", offered Percy with his best puppy eyes.

"If I don't even notice who's living in our apartment then I don't deserve to know", chuckled Nico and leaned down to place a kiss on his Sea Prince's head. "Besides, I'd rather have them staying here than you staying over in New Rome, so freaking far away from me. Nope, not happening."

"Okay. I promise", grinned Percy, tilting his head to kiss Nico. "As long as there's no emergency."

"I'll kick Frank's and Hazel's asses if there's an emergency", grunted Nico darkly, returning the kiss.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Thank the Easter Bunny I managed to finish this in time! Sorry for not being around much these days, but fourth semester is biting my ass worse than the last three together... But I managed my Easter special! And I'm glad! I hope I get you all more eager for the big wedding. ;)_


End file.
